


already inside

by thorduna



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Captivity, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has won. He has everything he ever wanted and there is still so much to discover.</p>
<p>  <i>Thor is already well fucked out, lying where Loki left him, on the rug in front of the fire. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	already inside

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags please :)) and enjoy!

“Come here.”

 

Thor is already well fucked out, lying where Loki left him, on the rug in front of the fire.

 

After finishing, Loki rose, pouring himself a drink and seating himself on the nearby sofa, watching with some pleasure as the reflection of the flames danced across Thor's flushed skin. Thor said nothing and barely moved, looking both vulnerable and obscene, which was quite impressive for a man of his build.

 

But now Thor shifts, slowly rising to his knees on the lush fur. Loki idly thinks about the rug – it's an animal skin and he is quite certain that Thor slew and skinned it himself. He can see it like it was today, Thor grinning and blood-splattered, confident as he once again lived up to the ideal, proving himself a worthy warrior and hunter again and again.

 

He never could have imagined this is where he was going to end up.

 

Loki doesn't bother to hide his smirk when Thor remains on all fours and begins crawling to Loki rather than getting up.

 

Of course, had he done that, had he gotten up, Loki would have punished him, reminding him that he'd said to come here, not to _get up and come here_. A while back, Thor would rather face the punishment than the humiliation of crawling, but no longer.

 

“You're such a sweet boy when you behave,” Loki tells him when Thor arrives, kneeling between Loki's legs, gaze averted. He likes the irony of calling his adult older brother _boy._ After all, Thor has so many buttons to push, it would be a waste not to try them all.

 

He combs Thor's tangled, sweaty hair away from his face, being exceptionally gentle with him, and then cups his face, feeling the heat on the high points of Thor's cheeks. That makes him smile.

 

“Turn around and show me your hole.”

 

That gets him a reaction, the first one since he settled to watch his brother after their first bout. Thor's jaw clenches, which Loki can feel underneath his palm, and his eyes dart up to Loki's face, full of contempt.

 

Loki digs his fingers into Thor's cheeks, hard.

 

“Now.” He pushes at Thor's face and watches him slowly turn around, lowering himself on his elbows with his backside pushed up into Loki's direction.

 

Angered by that flash of disobedience, Loki carelessly stuffs three fingers into Thor's hole, savouring the startled yelp of pain that his brother lets out. Thor is wet and stretched out, oil and Loki's spent dribbling down his balls. The rim of his entrance is vibrant pink.

 

“You're such a jewel, Thor,” Loki sighs, pacified enough to voice his appreciation. “Truly, you make me want to spout poetry. Something about a pretty golden boy with a gorgeous pink centre. Like a garnet ring.”

 

He pulls out and circles Thor's rim with the pads of his fingers just to make sure Thor knows exactly what he means. He watches the shifting muscles in Thor's back, accentuated by the low light of the flames. As much as Loki loves this newly found obedience, he misses knowing what exactly Thor thinks about the things Loki does to him. When they started this, before Loki moulded Thor into the silent but pliant thing he is now, Thor let him know quite vocally about his displeasure.

 

Loki frowns, still toying with the soft skin at his fingertips. He's quite certain it's been days since he heard Thor speak. Thor avoids speech now and Loki doesn't demand it. But when he crosses some kind of a line that Thor has apparently drawn for himself, he talks. He pleads or protests. Sometimes his words can be quite cutting – or at least Thor specifically chooses them to cut – but most of the time Loki simply ends up learning more ways to torment his once-worthy brother.

 

Perhaps it's time to get Thor talking again.

 

He sets this thought away for consideration and turns his focus back on what's in front of him. He fucks Thor leisurely with his fingers, using three at first but then curling his palm and adding his little finger too, driving forward until he's stretching Thor wide, his knuckles unyielding against Thor's soft flesh.

 

It's fun for a while, but it's not enough. He pulls his fingers out, admiring the puffy, open entrance. Then, grinning, he delivers a couple of smacks onto the place, his fingers held rigidly straight as he brings them down between Thor's cheeks. Thor jerks forward on the first impact, instinctively trying to get away before he remembers himself and stills.

 

Loki leans back and takes himself in hand. He's hard again, which is not really surprising. He's had a relaxing day, he's pleasantly buzzed from the wine, he only fucked Thor once so far and there are sweet thoughts running effortlessly through his mind.

 

Now, it's only a matter of choosing which of these thoughts he will make reality.

 

“Turn around.”

 

Oh yes. No matter what other little sweet torments he comes up with, there are things that will always be good.

 

Thor kneeling at his feet.

 

Thor bending over his lap.

 

It doesn't take much direction. Loki holds his cock at the root and tilts it in Thor's direction. Thor drops his head and wraps his lips around the head almost instantly.

 

“Really, Thor, it's incredible how well you learn when you have the right incentive,” Loki chuckles. And it's true, Thor's abilities in this go beyond what Loki used to imagine Thor would be capable of. “I'm tempted to say that I wish our tutors used to know what it takes to get you to really apply yourself, but well... in truth I would only be jealous.”

 

He runs his index finger tenderly down Thor's nose.

 

This is one of the things he loves the most about their current situation.

 

He is free to show Thor affection and love.

 

He reaches to gather all of Thor's hair in one hand.

 

“Deeper, now,” he guides Thor, pulling at his hair and forcing his cock down Thor's throat. It's amazing, as it always is – the velvety softness of Thor's tongue and throat, the pressure of his lips, the desperate jerking of Thor's chest as he struggles to breathe, his eyes misted by tears that drip down his cheeks.

 

He lets it draw out while he admires his brother's beautiful face. He's wrecked of course, cheeks red, just as his lips are, his entire face wet with spit and tears, but Loki thinks it only makes him look better. Thor is not made for being still and calm, no, exertion of any kind suits him. Just as he always shone the most on the training grounds or on the battlefield, drenched in sweat or splattered in blood, he shines the most now, desperate and breathless.

 

Thor doesn't fight him at all, save for the occasional twitch of his body when he's been without air for too long, and Loki can easily drag him up and down his cock with increasing speed until a burst of pleasure overcomes him and he knows he's just about to topple over the edge and spend in his brother's mouth. For a while he considers marking his face with it, but in the end the velvety heat of his throat is too much to resist. He holds Thor down forcibly, bucking up into his mouth as he groans and spills.

 

His whole body is awash with warmth and he sinks back into his seat, letting out a breath.

 

Yes, oh yes.

 

For a while he basks in the physical pleasure of it but as he blinks his eyes open, something even better than that presents itself. Thor, in yet another display of obedience has not let Loki's cock out of his mouth and he kneels, head bowed, holding Loki's softening cock in his mouth.

 

At any other time, Loki would consider a nap just about now.

 

Instead a rush of complicated emotion rouses him from his post-orgasm stupor. Affection, vindication, triumph, love, arousal.

 

“Ah,” he coos at Thor, petting his hair. He encourages Thor to lay his head down on his thigh, still holding Loki's cock in his mouth. “I've always known you really could be good to me. Shame it took you so long to do so.”

 

He hears a little wheeze as Thor sucks in a harsh breath through his nose.

 

“It's alright,” Loki soothes. “You can prove your love to me now.”

 

All of a sudden, the thought that solidifies in his head seems like the most natural, most obvious option what to do now.

 

After all, he is always looking for further ways to bring Thor down.

 

For ways to force Thor to show him the loyalty that Loki so acutely felt missing his entire life.

 

“Swallow.”

 

It is the only warning that he gives.

 

There's no hesitation, although he would have thought there would be some. It's not like he has ever engaged in anything like this before. But his body obeys, as eager as his mindto put Thor in his place.

 

Thor's eyes widen in horror as the first splash of piss hits the back of his throat and he jerks his head up and tries to open his mouth and get away.

 

Loki is ready for him.

 

He catches Thor's hair in a steel grip and holds him in place.

 

The panic in Thor's eyes is obvious and he incoherently tries to protest, but Loki's cock is safely lodged in his mouth and Loki keeps relieving himself, suddenly surprised how much he needed to do it. It's novel and pleasant, to have the wet – now _really_ wet – interior of Thor's mouth caressing him as he pisses.

 

Most of the liquid spills out of Thor's mouth, making a mess out of the both of them.

 

Loki relishes this fact, he relishes the disgust on Thor's face, the wetness pooling in his lap and dripping down Thor's chin.

 

He relishes it because he knows it won't take long at all to have Thor carefully fusing his lips around the root of Loki's soft cock and swallowing everything down.

 

He can't help but smile, letting Thor turn his head away for a second as Loki holds his cock and shakes dribbles onto Thor's cheek.

 

What an excellent idea.

 

“You're adorable when you are this indignant,” Loki tells him fondly, making himself comfortable on the sofa and not letting Thor budge an inch from his place between Loki's spread thighs. Thor coughs and spits, refusing to meet Loki's eye. “Think it through, brother. Think about how much it will please me to have you serving me in this way. After all, the citizens of Asgards and all your friends have so much to lose...”

 

Thor looks at him after that, the blue of his eyes vibrant even in the near darkness of the room. The fire has died down, only a couple of embers illuminating what just transpired between them.

 

Very deliberately, Thor lowers his gaze. Just as Loki knew he would.

 

Loki caresses Thor's red, wet lip with his thumb.

 

“Good answer, brother.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please comment <3
> 
> [thorduna.tumblr.com](http://thorduna.tumblr.com)


End file.
